Gothic Passion Jane x Zero
by Yurilover89
Summary: A short two part story about Jane and Zero as roommates. Rated M for a reason.


Jane Everlasting belongs to Mysterve, and Zero belongs to Zombiepunkrat.

* * *

><p>A middle aged man was walking down the deserted streets late at night, smoking a cigaret. The streets were covered in a fog and the bright lights didn't help much. As he walked, he felt as though he was being followed. He tried his best to ignore the feeling, but it slowly got worse and worse.<p>

A sudden clanging sound of trash cans rang behind him. He spun around fast to see who was behind him. Nothing except a cat was there. Thinking it a false alarm, he turned back around and continued walking. The uneasiness still lingered as he walked on the dark, lonely road. When he looked beside himself, he caught a glimpse of a shadow figure. Taking a second look, the figure was gone.

Now he was terrified, so he began to speed walk as to avoid whatever was following him. The atmosphere was intense with insecurity as the man began hearing footsteps behind him. He was so busy looking around, he didn't notice that he was walking to a cliff, until he tumbled and rolled down a hill.

He opened his eyes with his vision a blur. Every time his was coming clear, the shadow figure would appear getting closer and closer, and a maniacal female giggle would be heard. Finally coming to his senses, the man panicked and struggled to sit up, slipping and stumbling, until he was able to get on his feet and ran off as fast as he could into the trees.

The man ran nearly a mile until he was out of breath. He stopped and leaned his hands on his knees, panting and gulping before he stood back up and turned to see his stalker. He found nothing there, so he looked forward with a sense of relief, only to come face to face with soul racking eyes.

The man gasped and jumped back in fright. The person before him was a girl, appearing to be in her mid-teenage years and she was beyond normal. Her skin and hair was bleach white, black circles around the eyes, a smile with scars on both sides that have long been stitched up. She wore a black and gray stripped scarf, a dark gray sleeveless shirt, gray shorts, black and white stripped stockings, and brown hiking boots. In her hand, she was carrying a huge black hammer.

"Hey, do you wanna play with me?" The girl asked in a tone that would send shivers down any spine as the man stood frozen for a moment before he started to run a different direction away from the girl. He ran into branches and bushes that made it hard for him to get away. Finally, he tripped on a stump.

He looked up and saw the girl had caught up to him, despite that she walked rather than ran. The crazed look in her eyes widened as she raised her hammer up getting ready to swing downward to his head, but then a bright flash of light shun in the girl's eyes of which she respond with a yelp and shielding her eyes from the ray. "Ack! What the fuck?!"

The man took this opportunity to run for his life, leaving the frustrated girl. Seeing her pray escape, she frowned in annoyance. "Ah, shit. He got away." She then looked around with an angry face, saying "Alright! Whoever is out there, you better show your ugly ass mug!"

She heard rustling bushes and turned to the source. She took a stance, getting ready to attack as soon as her party crasher reveals him or herself. Out of the bushes came another girl supposedly about hers. She had bleach white skin, raven black hair, black lipstick, and dark eyes. She wore a black short sleeved shirt, a white skirt, and black high heels.

The raven haired girl crossed her arms looking sternly at the white haired girl. "Good evening, Zero."

The girl who was revealed to be called Zero made a bummed expression after realizing who spoiled her fun "Aw crap. Jane Everlasting. Forget what I said about ugly. Was that you who shun that light at me?"

Jane held up a flashlight and answered "Yes! You weren't back at our apartment, so I went looking for you, wondering where you've been. Luckily, I've found you before you claimed another victim!"

Zero narrowed her eyes and made a raspberry with a shrug. "Hey, I wasn't really gonna kill the guy. It was just a friendly scare, that's all."

"He sure didn't think it was friendly! His life probably flashed before his eyes!" Jane exclaimed.

Zero then raised her hands and waved them in a playful manner. "Ooohhhh...! Aren't you little-miss-goody-two-shoes." Jane then pouted at her for the name calling. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Don't get your panties twisted in a knot!"

"Can we just go home, please?!" Jane asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. I had fun anyway." Zero said, stretching her limbs as she followed Jane home. The apartment building they were staying at was not as tall as the other buildings and the landlord that owns the place thinks that Jane and Zero were just a couple of emo girls and has no idea what they really were.

Once they've made it, Jane made a sigh of relief. "Ah... Home sweet home."

Zero then walked in past Jane "Yup! Nothin like it!" She left trails of her muddy boots on the floor, much to Jane's annoyance.

"Um, Zero? Wouldn't it be nice if you took your dirty boots off before you walked in here?!" Jane asked pointing at the muddy prints with a fist on her hips.

Zero looked down at her trail and shrugged. "Tch! Fine, whatever. Cool your tits." She said as she took off her boots.

"And can you acknowledge it without the language?!" Jane asked bluntly.

Zero tossed them aside and responded "What are ya, my mom?! I can say things however I want."

Jane then scratched her head and groaned in frustration. "Honestly, Zero! How immature can you possibly be?!" Jane then walked to the couch and plopped her buttocks on the cushion with her elbows on her lap and hands holding her pouty face.

Seeing Jane act like this made Zero ponder. She then walked to her and began to massage her shoulders. "Are you mad, Jane? Do you hate me?"

Jane let out a sigh and said "Zero, I like you a lot. You're a very good friend, but... I just wish that you would take things more seriously."

"Name one time I never took things seriously." Zero challenged as she leaped over and landed on the cushion.

Jane turned to Zero and answered "I can give you fifty."

"Ouch. Always the cold shoulder, huh?" Said Zero.

"Number one reason is, you are just such a child."

Practically because I'm still a teenager. And by the way, so are you." Zero reminded. "I think the problem is, is that you get too worked up."

Jane looked offended as she turned to Zero and asked "Oh, I get too worked up?! You haven't exactly been much of a help either!"

"Is it because I remind you of your boyfriend?" Zero teased.

Now flustered, Jane exclaimed "What?!" She face palmed herself afterwards. "First of all, he wasn't my boyfriend! He was never my boyfriend!"

"Uh-huh, sure. And the fact that you liked his brown hair and blue eyes are proof of that fact." Said Zero, making Jane flinch in shock.

"W-Wait! H-How did you know about...?" Jane then made an aggravated face. "Did you went into my room and read my dairy?!"

Zero only shrugged and stated "Maybe."

Jane then suddenly leaped at Zero, gripping her neck as she threatened "ZERO, I AM GOIG TO KILL YOU!"

Zero managed to remove Jane's hands by the wrists and they began to wrestle. "Wow! I never thought you would be so physical!" Zero said smirking.

"And that's another thing I hate about you!" Jane added as they fought. "You have little to no respect for other people and their personal belongings! How do I even put up to you?!"

They began tossing and turning on the couch as they rolled on each other back and forth. "Probably because we're sisters."

"If you were my sister, I would've committed suicide back then!" Jane rebuked as she was below Zero, trying to fight for dominants. Zero, however, was slightly stronger than the raven hair girl underneath her.

Zero then inched her face closer to her's with a seductive smile and said "Or maybe because you and I are like lovers."

Jane acted repulsed of the thought and said "I am not a lesbian, Zero! That is just disgusting and wrong on so many levels!"

"What about bi?"

"B-Bi?! As if I...!" Jane was about to say when she was silenced by Zero's lips of which took her off guard. She muffled in Zero's mouth in confusion and surprise, but then for some reason, she started to relax as she slowly closed her eyes and began kissing back. Both girl's tensions started to ease as they locked their lips together.

Zero pulled away with a small smooch and asked with a smirk "Feeling better?"

Jane glared at Zero and stated "I'm still not happy with you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell you what, I'll make it up to you by mopping my muddy trail and washing the sole of my boots." Zero said with a convincing straight face.

Jane looked at her so skeptically at Zero before letting out a sigh and saying "Alright, but don't make it half fast, okay?"

Zero placed a hand on her chest and raised another hand up as if pledging and said "You have my word." With that said, Zero left the living room to go get a mop and a bucket filled with soap and water while Jane waited on the couch for Zero to clean up her mess.

* * *

><p>That was part one of this Creepypasta fanfiction story. Part two will be up eventually. Be sure to comment and have a happy Halloween.<p> 


End file.
